


Fear of the dark

by Ally_D



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: #fearofthedark #halloween #walkingdead #zombies #vegebul #dragonball, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally_D/pseuds/Ally_D
Summary: Bulma is surviving the zombie apocalypse and now finds Vegeta, and both together run to find the resistance.





	Fear of the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rogue_1102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102/gifts), [Lachanophobic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachanophobic/gifts), [Areo_ian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areo_ian/gifts), [obsessionsofmrsp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessionsofmrsp/gifts).

_Fear of the dark, fear of the dark_

_I have a constant fear that something's always near_

_Fear of the dark, fear of the dark_

_I have a phobia that someone's always there_

**(Iron Maiden: Fear of the dark “Fear of the dark, 1992)**

* * *

The worst thing about an abandoned city, Bulma thought, was silence. Silence was everywhere, the terrible mutism of a dead town since the awful event that had turned more than half the human population into irrational and destructive beings, the infected.

No matter how hard she tried, she could not remember the event that had led to this situation. It was as if had always been there, in the wholly abandoned city panning for the few resources she could still use. The food from the markets, the fuel, the inputs ... everything was stocked in the Capsule Corp. building, its bunker, the only safe place in every city after the sun went down.

She opened the door of the old abandoned auto parts store, everything was overturned, and many things were broken ... little was whole after the infected arrived ... and absolutely nothing was alive when they arrived, so she was terrified when she saw the sun in a downward curve towards the horizon.

She had to be inside her place before sunset ... or she'd get stuck out there because the security system was relentless, she knew that had designed it that way, hadn't it? She entered the store carefully, first throwing the flashlight into her hands in case she had any of the creatures inside. They could not stand the light.

The beam of light swept the room ... safe. There wasn't much there that interested them. Nowadays the city had nothing more of what they fed, she knew ... there was almost nothing else alive around. Bulma looked through the shelves and found what she was looking for, quickly picking up the box to check the product's serial number. Yes ... it was an electronic injection inlet valve of the exact model of the truck she had found in a workshop shed and had begun to repair.

She ran, staring at the horizon. The sun was still far away; it must have been 4 pm, on a not-so-long spring day. She had two hours of sunshine, with some safety margin. She ran and arrived at the garage and opened the hood of the truck, immediately hanging the flashlight on to do the necessary repair. Unfortunately, she had her back to the dark background of the place but had left her tools there to work quickly and go. She was so stubborn in finishing her job that she didn't notice the movement in the darkest part of the shed.

Sneaking, the creatures began to approach, taking advantage of her distraction, coming from the darker part of the shed, slowly ... their feet shuffling almost noiselessly across the dusty floor of the shed. She suddenly realized the disturbance of silence. The shuffling of feet somewhere behind her. Bulma looked at the shed door, it was far away. It could be reached before getting there. She slowly released the pliers she held and reached for the flashlight that illuminated the engine.

She turned just in time to avoid the creature crawling toward her from the darker corner of the workshop. The light struck the infected man's face, which emitted a shrill, terrifying scream; it was always like this when the light hit them.

Bulma ran, terrified, dropping her flashlight in her haste. She needed to reach the light, had to get out of the shed. Suddenly her heart went cold. Slowly, as slowly as the crawl of the small group of infected people behind him, the shed's automatic door began to close. She shouted. With the light fading, the creep behind her became faster, more confident, more excited grunts...

She threw herself into a desperate race and found her mind betraying her because she thought she heard the loud roar of an engine somewhere, she ran the last few yards and lunged for the door, which suddenly, however, locked. There was a silhouette holding it, a muscular figure, from a not too tall man. She shouted:

"There are monsters here!"

"I realized!" Said the deep, intense, sober voice of the man who now she could see had locked the door with an iron rod. "Get out of the way, girl ..."

She threw herself, falling into the light of the workshop yard, and heard the crashing one by one: "Pow! Click. Pow! Click. Pow! Click. Pow! Click."

And then the silence, ragged by his panting and desperate breathing, returned. Bulma looked up and back as the unknown visitor stared at her. She held her breath because she had a feeling she knew him.

His face was manly, grave, his body thick, you could tell by the tight muscles in his jeans and his broad torso, covered in a thin white T-shirt and a half-worn leather jacket at his elbows and collar. His hair was ruffled like a high flame, and in front of him was a pronounced widow's beak. One eye stared at her with a stern expression as the other was covered by a visibly makeshift eye patch with a red bandana.

They stared at each other in silence for a moment as Bulma absorbed the situation of finally seeing another human being who was apparently free of infection. He held the strangest weapon she had ever seen. A sawed-off shotgun with a powerfully lit flashlight attached to it like a gun sight. The gun was smoking because it had slaughtered all the infected inside.

"Do you have any ammo for that?" He asked, showing the weapon "mine is already over.!

"Y-yes," she said hesitantly. "I have, but not here ..."

"What were you fixing?" He asked sharply.

"A truck," she said, and he finally reached for her, who, looking at the iron bar that had locked the shed door, said, "they ... they pushed the door button!"

"Is this news to you? He asked. "Where do I come from, they are getting smarter." Smarter. And there is a new type. It looks like they haven't appeared here yet, by the way ...

\- New species?

"I'll explain after we finish your work, and we're safe. "This vehicle can be helpful... is it missing a lot?"

"No," she said, "I was almost done-just missing a connection."

He shook his head slowly and asked:

"Do you have a good shelter in this city?"

"Yes, I do. You were..."

"On the road. I spent some days traveling. Yeah. Don't stop your work fos conversation, woman!"

"How did you ... sleep?"

"Finish the damn service, and then we talk!" He said, sweeping the workshop with the torch beam attached to the shotgun. Bulma quickly finished the connections and got into the cab of the truck. She made the direct link because there was no key. The engine immediately started, and the man finally sketched something that was slightly reminiscent of a smile. 

"I'll open the door." he said, relieved, "I already saw the panel ..."

He reached the back of the shed, avoiding the bodies of the infected, and, after looking closely at the panel, pushed a button, causing the garage gate to rise as it had come down slowly. The iron bar he had used to lock the door suddenly crashed down, causing Bulma to jump on the truck seat lightly. Carefully she pulled the vehicle out of the shed, and when she was outside, she saw the man running past and climbing on a large, noisy motorcycle, starting and waiting for her. When she passed him, he said:

"Hang on!"

She stopped, startled, watched him get off the bike, handing the shotgun and walk past her toward the back door of the truck. She immediately understood what he thought and ran down, terrified. He opened the door, and she saw his strained expression turn to relief. The container was empty. No infected had hidden there. He still looked under the truck's body, illuminating with the flashlight all he could and said:

"It is clean. But just in case, don't put him in an indoor environment ... is his shelter near here?"

"Yes," she said, "less than a mile, follow me."

They headed down an avenue, Bulma sped up a little as the sun was beginning to approach the horizon. Then he saw the Capsule Corporation building and took a remote control out of his jacket pocket, opening the steel-reinforced gate that gave access to his family's old company. A massive courtyard with a series of charred vehicles was the setting after the gate. She saw the man ride his motorcycle through the gate and closed it quickly. He turned off the bike, and she got off the direct link, then got off the truck.

The man was waiting outside, and she said, looking at the clock: "Come on, let's put your bike in the garage ... we have 20 minutes." They led the bike to a garage door that was opened with another remote control, closing as they passed. They walked in silence until she said: "Is it Vegeta, your name?"

"Yes, it is. You are Bulma, no?

"Yes. I remember you ... we met before."

"Yes ..." he said curtly.

"You want food? Shower? A bed for the night?" She asked briefly.

He shook his head gravely and added: "I need all this." She smiled. Suddenly a beep sounded, and he looked at her, puzzled. She clarified:

"The security system is sealing everything, turning this place into a bunker."

Everything that wasn't concrete was suddenly sealed by steel doors, including the windows. All around the perimeter, outside, lights came on, making the surroundings bright as daylight. Cameras showed every part of the outdoor area without blind spots, and proximity alarms went off along the walls. Nothing approached unnoticed, and no infected entered there.

They faced each other, and Bulma said:

"I have some clothes from the corporation if you want ... and hot water."

She was cooking when Vegeta emerged from a long, pleasant bath. He wore sweatpants and a T-shirt she had given him, as well as oversized slippers for his feet. In addition to these clothes, she also gave him a pair of jeans, T-shirts, and another leather jacket that he could wear later when they had to get out of hiding. She, too, had taken a shower and changed clothes faster than he had, and was already making a quick-cooked mac cheese while defrosting a roast.

She smiled when she realized he was salivating.

"Before everything in the city got spoiled by the general power outage, I managed to make a large stock of food ..." she struggled but couldn't remember the whole story "... we have wine here, even!" she smiled, and he, for the first time, actually smiled back.

"Are you alone here?"

"Now that you're here, no." - she smiled. - "Good to see another face. Where are you from?"

"Sadala," he said curtly.

"How did you get here?"

"I came by road ... I was surviving and had sheltered there, but it was getting very complicated because of the other class of infected.

"Another class?"

"I call them Twilighters. They can stand the light a bit, so they walk around when the sun is setting or when it is very, very cloudy. The only thing that paralyzes them, in this case, is rain ... but I saw a dying when it didn't reach shelter when the sun came all over the horizon one morning ..., so I know they can't stand much light, either." He sighed. "And I got a radio broadcast a few days ago ... from a northern point." They call themselves the resistance.

"I got this transmission too, it's incessant, it comes from Satan City, as far as I know."

"That's where I'll go, if all goes well, as soon as the sun rises."

"What? Are you leaving now? We can survive here for a long time and ..."

"Do you really believe that? Or are you afraid to risk it? I plan to go to a place where I have more chances. No one alone can survive long."

"I..."

He looked at her seriously and said:

"Come with me."

She hesitated and said:

"I was tempted when I first heard the broadcast ... But I got scared. The place is more than seven hours from here. If I have an impediment and get stuck on the road ..."

"We can go together, believe me, I know how to survive after the sun goes down."

She stared at him. It was good to have a company, it would be even better to be with other people, a community. She wanted to live, not survive. She took a long breath and said:

"We can use the truck ... early in the morning, we can carry some things I've done, weapons I've improvised." And food, medicine ... it's a lot to me, really. But first, let's eat, right?"

She set the meal on the table, and they ate in silence. From time to time, she would squint at Vegeta, intrigued by the slap on his eye, his silent and enigmatic manner. He suddenly said:

"It was to prevent infection."

"What?"

"The eye. I realized you were intrigued."

"Ah ... sorry, I ..."

"Most get bites. But a drop of blood fell from one of them into my eye. I started as soon as I got rid of the monster. It was a Twilighter. The same one I saw falling when the sun came up. I spent that day and the next terrified, but when the sun went down on the second day, I didn't become one of them ... I was safe but tired of running away from them alone. That's why I found my way to the road. I was going crazy there, surrounded by infected. I needed to see people" he stared at her "the best thing that happened to me in the last few days was that I heard your scream. I was looking for a shelter in town for the night."

Bulma smiled and opened a bottle of wine and set two glasses. She lifted her glass and said:

"To the survivors!"

He smiled back and toasted her. Bulma was attracted, she couldn't deny ... she wanted Vegeta. And his look showed that he wanted her too.

Soon after, she took him to her stock. There was food, medicine. She explained that they could keep even some of the frozen food she kept in a freezer in the kitchen if they could load the truck quickly as soon as the sun came up. He gave him some boxes of ammunition. As they walked through the makeshift warehouse in an old office, something caught his eye.

"What is it?"

It was a gas canister with a contraption connected to it by a long braided metal hose, clearly handmade. Bulma laughed.

"My flame thrower. There's another bottle to feed you, but I leave it outside for safety. It's something I did in case of an invasion ..."

"The cars out there?"

"Before finishing the defense system, they were able to enter the courtyard once… and I used it there."

"Understand. I think we should take this."

"It was in my plans," she said, smiling.

Suddenly they faced each other. Bulma's smile contrasted with Vegeta's severe and thoughtful expression. Bulma took a step toward him, which didn't push her away. The contact was like a shock, allaying her need. His arms wrapped around her, their mouths sought, it was a know kiss that seemed to have happened a thousand times before. Vegeta leaned her against a wall, clamping her body against him. It was like he wanted to melt her body into his, hungry, thirsty for that contact.

"Your room?" He asked in a whisper, and Bulma pulled him by the hand, leading him down the hallway to her room.

Her clothes were taken off so fast, she couldn't even tell how she could be so naked so quickly... and then they were lying down, and he teased her, his lips catching her pink nipples, his hand slowly strumming her vulva and then his fingers tried to narrow the contact, touching it deeper.

Bulma moaned and whispered her name. He kissed her on the mouth, penetrating her first with one, then two fingers. Vegeta's kiss was demanding, eager, but not hurried. It gave her the feeling of hunger, and she felt herself on fire with him stirring her intimacy deeper and deeper.

His lips left hers as she murmured a moment in protest, and then he brought his mouth straight to her core, almost making her scream with pleasure as his tongue touched and caressed her clit with mastery and skill, and she moaned his name as she did so. He insisted and insisted, sucking, licking and blowing until she couldn't take it anymore and moaned loudly calling his name as her juices covered his fingers as he stopped, panting, while, kneeling before her, stared at her with a mischievous smile and led to her. He licked his fingers with pleasure, savoring her taste as his eyes look at her with desire.

And then he leans over her, is still allowed by the sensations of orgasm, and penetrates, possessing her firmly, going deep, making her feel complete. His warm body weighed over hers as he thrust, and gave her more and more pleasure, their bodies joined in perfect harmony when he said:

"Bulma ..."

Then they kissed again and reached the climax together, and it was amazing how they looked made for each other as if it wasn't the middle of all that chaos finally something fitting into the right place: they found each other and were together. When it all ended, Vegeta embraced her, silently. Bulma snuggled into him and asked:

"Tired out?"

"A little."

"Let's rest, then."

He nodded quietly, and then, they fell asleep.

It seemed only a minute had passed, and it was morning. Bulma and Vegeta stocked up on the truck in a hurry, always listing the most useful, the most necessary. Suddenly Bulma said:

"Hang on. We need to take your bike. Anything useful needs to go ..."

"I can go riding it," he said.

"No," she said, "better save fuel ..."

They put the bike into the truck trunk with the aid of the small rear ramp, and finally, the makeshift flame thrower was boarded as well as the spare cylinder. They looked at each other and Vegeta closed the truck, locking the trunk before saying:

"We are ready."

She did not answer. They got into the truck, which she had fueled, and they drove straight ahead in the direction of the instructions Vegeta had received on the radio. It was less than 310 miles from the coordinates sent by the radio broadcast, they had over 7 hours of travel ahead.

The road was desolate, quiet, dead. They were still silent, Bulma wanted to talk, but she didn't know what. Vegeta drove at first; after a while, she led too. Time seemed not to pass, hours were dead, she checked the map by the half-destroyed markers of the road. They had traveled for a long time before they saw the landmark indicating that they would soon be near the city where, according to the broadcast, there was the resistance.

"We should look for a wall at the city entrance," said Vegeta. It's good to be close ... the sky is very cloudy.

"Twilighters… they walk around when the sky is very dark…" he said, "hope there aren't this kind of infected here."

"If a storm comes ..." she said and re replied:

"It might be better, infected people don't like water, it paralyzes them. This cloudy sky is worse than a storm for us."

Bulma felt distressed, it seemed that everything was becoming oppressive, the dark sky, the threat of the Twilighters... why wasn't she back to the life she had before? Why? She glanced sideways at Vegeta. He had taken off his leather jacket because it was hot, and she saw the strong arms tight in the knit shirt. By God, she could have sworn, despite the short time, that she loved him. She had always loved him.

Suddenly the truck began to slow gradually, and Vegeta said:

"What is happening?"

"I don't know… the issue it had was the ignition… I checked the engine, everything…"

"We don't have much time for a repair, Bulma… find out what it's all about!" he said urgently.

She could not wonder what was wrong with the engine. They got out of the truck, Vegeta carrying her inseparable weapon, and she was terrified, thinking of the plain along the high-bush road and seeing the dark sky. Bulma opened the hood of the truck then realized that there was nothing wrong that she could detect, and that distressed her more than anything. She said:

"I'll get my toolbox back there."

She started toward the back of the truck, but suddenly a creature with rolling, whitish eyes and every appearance of an infected man came out of the woods right beside her, his hands outstretched toward her, babbling incoherent words.

"VEGETA!" She shouted, and he, aiming his gun at once, burst the head of the infected Twilighter, who fell with a thud. He started to look around. They were exposed there in the middle of nowhere. He scanned the tall grass, noticed a hidden movement, and shouted: "We need the bike, Bulma, fast! We are not safe!" The two ran together, and Bulma opened the doors of the truck while Vegeta watched, looking sideways, weapon in hand. Bulma got into the container to remove the bike, but it was too heavy. "Vegeta, I need you to help me!" - she pleaded.

"Damn, woman!" - he shouted back, worried.

"It's heavy!" - she replied.

He turned to get on the vehicle, but suddenly an infected one came from nowhere, and Bulma shouted, warning him, but not in time. Usually, the infected ones attack in the neck, but that one bit him just below his left shoulder, making Vegeta scream. But still, he used the weapon and, with a bang, shot the infected man, who was definitely killed. Vegeta was breathing heavily and holding his own shoulder. Bulma went to him, but he raised a hand and said: "Not! You need to get away as soon as possible from here and from me ..." 

"But, Vegeta ..." she started.

"If I went a little lower ... I could amputate the arm" he looked at her, "but here ..." he pointed the shoulder "it's 24 hours until the infection dominates me ... when night falls, tomorrow, I'll be one of them. Run... run from them and from me!"

She was crying, but she knew he was right. He handed her the gun when he got into the truck and said:

"I'll help with the bike. Don't touch me, I don't want you to get contaminated! I should never have taken off my jacket," he swore.

He helped her with the bike, but Vegeta noticed many infected people coming down the road from the direction they had come. All Twilighters, animated by the darkening cloudy sky.

"Bulma…" he said slowly. "Lower the ramp, they are still far away… we have to hope there aren't too many in front of the truck.

She lowered the ramp, and he said, "Get on the bike," handed her the shotgun "I hope you know how to use it. You have the ammo boxes in the bike bag on the side."

The infected approached. Vegeta picked up the makeshift flamethrower and lit it, turning the flame out of the truck. The infected down there stopped. "Start the bike," he said, "and be careful, turn on the bike's headlights and use the gun's flashlight… I'll get rid of those here… pray for rain soon, because they don't like water either."

He jumped out of the truck, taking advantage of the length of the hose, and maximized the range of the flamethrower, sweeping the road with fire. The infected people not burnt, tried to retreat. He followed, setting fire to the grass of the meadow and shouted, looking at the sides of the road:

"The way ahead is clear, Bulma! Go away!"

She drove off and down, making a quick turn and circling the truck, headlights on, flashlight on. She tried to hold back the tears streaming down her eyes ... not looking back ... not looking back ...

But it was impossible not to look when she heard the explosion. Bulma halted the bike and saw, behind it, the burning truck. Vegeta had sacrificed himself for her, probably blowing up everything when the infected approached the car.

She started, praying that she would soon reach the fortified citadel of the resistance in Satan City ... and prayed that it really existed if it wasn't an illusion or an automatic transmission that would lead her to an already defeated citadel ... suddenly the rain began, razor-sharp against her unprotected skin, thick, cold drops that, on the other hand, gave her relief because she knew the Twilightes should be paralyzed in the rain.

Then she saw the sign that indicated, in the old signage, 'Satan City,' and written in spray below it: 'Resistance is on Palm Avenue.' She accelerated the bike. She had not seen any more Twilighters, though she believed they might be around, the motorcycle roared, and her thoughts were confused, still dulled by the loss of Vegeta ...

Then she saw: a fortified gate in the middle of the street, barbed wire, and a wall that looked like steel containers, powerful spotlights pointed at the front of the entrance. Bulma supposed they were on because the sky was dark, and the light was rapidly decreasing, covering the surrounding streets with darkness. She stopped the bike in the spotlight and started screaming and hammering at the gate.

She heard the movement behind and heard someone shout:

"It's clean! Passed through the spotlight!

The gate began to slide sideways, and she passed the bike, feeling the gate close behind her. There was another gate behind the first one, and inside, it was illuminated by big light spots, covering everything with beam. She even went a little blind with so much light.

"Calm down," said someone beside her, "that's just the test. If you were infected, even without symptoms, there would have been blisters on your skin from the light!

She looked and saw a very tall and solid boy next to her, and he was wearing sunglasses. He had only one arm, and what was left had many scars. She didn't know what to say, so it was he who said:

"My name is Gohan, and welcome to the resistance!"

He opened the second gate, and she sighed with relief as they passed. There was life here, people, many of them busy. It seemed almost a regular life, were it not for the high walls and barbed wire surrounding everything.

"You… don't have an arm." Was the only thing she could say. The boy smiled as if it were nothing and said:

"It was that or becoming infected ... it was a pretty easy decision," he said, smiling "in the end ... I lost the left the arm, it's not that complicated ... I'll take you to my mother. She will show you how things work here!"

A dark-haired woman in a bun appeared near them, and Gohan said:

"Bulma, this is my mother!

The woman smiled at her and said:

"Hi, I'm Chi-chi… Welcome to the resistance… We call the occupation Citadel Son Goku in honor of my husband, who died defending us."

Bulma smiled at Chi-chi, and the feeling of dejà Vu reached her. Suddenly she began to hear somewhere, far away and in the background, music. A heavy guitar solo. She looked around and then said:

"That music..."

"Music?" Asked Chi-chi.

"Don't you hear it? A song ... a hard rock song?

Suddenly the verses sounded, now louder:

_Have you ever been alone at night_

_Thought you heard footsteps behind_

_And turned around and no one's there?_

_And as you quicken up your pace_

_You find it hard_

_to look again_

Because you're sure there's someone there

"The song," said Bulma, feeling a slight despair seeing Chi-chi's indifferent face, "don't you hear it?"

_Fear of the dark, fear of the dark_

_I have a constant fear that something's always near_

_Fear of the dark, fear of the dark_

_I have a phobia that someone's always there_

She looked at Chi-chi, and the woman's expression subtly shifted to something that had a little more malice. She said: "I don't hear any music ..."

_Fear of the dark_

_Fear of the dark_

She looked better at Chi-chi. There was definitely something wrong with her ...

"Chi-Chi… what's that in your… ear?"

_Fear of the dark_

_Fear of the dark_

Bulma looked better and saw that a tiny worm, then another and another fell from Chi-chi's ears. She put her hands to her mouth. Chi-chi's eyes rolled to a yellowish-white face, and she held out her hands, now looking dead and rotten to Bulma, who turned in shock to alert Gohan ...

_Fear of the dark_

_Fear of the dark_

... but the boy was now an infected one too, and she realized that she had fallen into a den of them; they were everywhere, hands that looked dead and rotting coming from her from all directions as if a sea of zombies had suddenly appeared out of nowhere ...

_Fear of the dark_

_Fear of the dark_

Bulma screamed and suddenly found herself in the dark. She opened her eyes, panting. The music was still sounding, but on a cell phone right at the head of her bed. She sat down and picked up her cell phone and turned off the alarm, strangely set at four in the morning. She was still a moment lost and terrified in the dark as the nightmare sensation dissipated.

Nightlights outside indicated that everything was still okay, no zombie apocalypse had ever happened on Earth, and she was still comfortably settled in her king-size bed at her room on the top of the residential wing of the Capsule Corp building.

Suddenly she realized Vegeta was lying beside her completely asleep and oblivious to everything.

"Vegeta!" She clung to him as if to make sure he was right beside her. The husband, who usually had a heavy sleep, woke up suddenly, a little irritated, opening one eye and saying:

"What is this? Let me sleep, Bulma! It's still dark!"

"I had a nightmare… you had died and…"

"Died how? In a fight? What weakling dared to kill me in your dream?" He said, rising slightly on the bed in exaltation.

"It was nothing like that," she sighed "I dreamed that a zombie apocalypse had happened and ...

"Oh, I see." Vegeta shifted in bed, losing interest in the dream story. "I told you not to marathon 'The Walking Dead,' didn't I? You are always impressed. Now sleep."

"But my cell phone… why did he wake up at 4 am?" She asked, looking sideways at the device, a little suspiciously.

"It was Trunks, of course," said Vegeta, eyes already closed, "forgot that today is Halloween, and he always does some pranks? It is like he appreciates more the tricks than the treat.'"

"Ah…" said Bulma closing her eyes and settling into bed "in the morning, he will pay for this!"

"Shouldn't have," muttered Vegeta "apparently, he saved you from the nightmare ..."

"Ah ..." she said, "worse than it is ..." she sighed in frustration. Then she clung to Vegeta, who mumbled something, already drifting into sleep.

She snuggled close to him, closing her eyes. He was there with her. No need to be afraid of the dark.

At least as long as he was around and the world didn't end in a zombie apocalypse.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The first thing I would like to say is HAHAHAHAHA! I got you! It was all a dream! There are no zombies and no apocalypse! What is Halloween without trick or treat? I chose to do the trick with the readers ...  
2\. In some parts, there are narrative clues that it is a dream: time jumps, sudden passage of time, poorly explained things like Bulma knowing Vegeta before and not knowing why and the feeling of dejà-Vu.  
3\. I have always wanted to write such a self-sacrificing story and stuff like amputated eyes and arms to prevent a horrible death. All inside the good old zombie movie clichés. The final scene with Chi-chi turning zombie in front of the terrified Bulma, however, is loosely inspired by Michael Jackson's Thriller video. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sOnqjkJTMaA  
6\. The Walking Dead is TV series that has been airing for 10 seasons and is based on the comic of the same name. The series is about a post-apocalyptic world packed with zombies of all kinds ... but it's the conflict between survivors that matters most.  
7\. Fear of the Dark is the song from the Iron Maiden album of the same name, recorded in 1992 shortly before vocalist Bruce Dickinson left the band to pursue his aviation company and solo career. Luckily for fans of the band (like me), he came back in 1999 and is in the group to this day. The band's Rock in Rio performance this year inspired me to write this story, rocked by the song's verses. I didn't find any video of the presentation in good quality, so stay with this one from the same tour https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i3Rdboj5roM


End file.
